Merry Men Undercovers
by JenRar
Summary: A small collection of one-shots featuring some of our favorite Merry Men and their significant others. MM include Lester, Cal, Bones, Bobby, and Tank. See each one-shot for their description. Rated M for lemony goodness. (Pretty much PWP...)
1. A Welcome Homecoming

_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Rated M for adult situations. This is a Lester/OFC story. Lester and his girlfriend Beth enjoy a private welcome home party after he was gone for the weekend._

~oooOOOooo~

**A Welcome Homecoming**

~oOo~

**Beth's POV**

I was walking from the living room to the kitchen, through the dining room, when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around me from behind, pinning my arms behind my back.

Lester's low voice whispered in my ear, "I missed you!"

I jumped, trying to turn around to face him, but his arms held me tight. "I missed you, too, baby!"

Before I could say anything more, Les walked me two steps to the table, kicking the chair away with a foot before spinning me around and lifting me onto the table. He moved both my arms behind my back and held my small wrists with one of his hands before closing in and roughly pressing his lips to mine. His free hand began to work the tie holding my wrap dress closed while he slipped his tongue between my parted lips.

I gently bit down on his tongue, causing him to hiss. His hold around my wrists tightened. I moaned at the extra pressure, and he took advantage of my distraction, releasing the clasp on my bra with his free hand. With nothing holding it together, the strapless bra fell into a pool on my lap, and he tossed it away before moving his lips down my neck to my chest.

When his mouth reached my nipple, his hand was busy pinching and squeezing my other breast. His movements were so forceful and demanding that they bordered on pain, and I felt myself grow even more wet with desire.

"God, Les! Touch my pussy, please!"

He raised his head from my breast and said, "Not yet, sweetheart. I haven't shown you how much I missed your gorgeous breasts yet."

His mouth moved back, and his teeth closed around my nipple so hard that he nearly drew blood. Immediately, his tongue swept around the point, licking away the sting. His other hand moved back to grab my wrists, and he moved his mouth to my other breast, continuing along the same path of torturous desire.

When he'd had enough of my breasts, he moved back to kiss me hard, once, twice, and then a third time before letting go of my hands. He said, "Keep them there. Don't move."

I rested back on my hands and watched his gaze slide down past my breasts to my stomach. He leaned over, and his teeth bit the smooth expanse of skin beside my belly button once before sucking it hard into his mouth, leaving his mark on me. His tongue swept across and darted inside before making its way down my lower belly and across my hip to my inner thigh.

I cried out, "Les!" as his hot breath blew across my center.

I felt his fingers run up and down my slit as he parted my lips and stared at my aching center. Holding me open, he knelt down so his head was at the perfect height, and in one long, sure motion, his tongue swept from just before my ass, all the way up to circle around my clit. With two fingers, he pinched my clit, and the slight bite of pain had my hips flying up toward him, burying his face in my pussy. He took advantage and put his hands under my ass, pulling me up to him tighter.

He never stopped his assault on my pussy, and then suddenly, I felt his tongue sweep lower and brush itself across my dark hole. I'd never been to this point with anyone, and I suddenly tensed.

"Relax," he whispered huskily.

He continued to stroke my pussy lips with a finger until I relaxed under him, and then his tongue was back at my puckered entrance. He kept up his movements on my ass with his tongue as he suddenly thrust two fingers into my core. He pounded away hard, and my head fell back with a moan.

I felt him wet my dark hole with his tongue again and then looked up to watch his head as he looked back at me and put one of his fingers into his mouth. In one sudden motion, he was standing between my legs, and he thrust into my pussy with his cock while his finger teased its way into my ass for the first time.

With every thrust of his hips, he slid his finger in just a little farther, until finally, he was buried in me completely. He began thrusting his finger in time with his hips, and within minutes, we were both ready to come. He gave one more long, hard stroke, and I clenched around him. We both flew over the edge, and he collapsed on top of me, his finger and cock sliding slowly out of me.

I looked and moved my hands to cup his face. "God, baby, that was amazing," I whispered. "Welcome home."

He chuckled and kissed me, vowing out loud to have to leave for the weekend more often.


	2. Wake Up Call

_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Rated M for adult situations. This is a Bobby/OFC story. Bobby & his girlfriend Sarah have an early-morning wake up call that turns into something special._

~oooOOOooo~

**Wake Up Call**

~oOo~

**Bobby's POV**

I stretched and rolled over, looking at the beauty asleep in the bed beside me. Sarah had spent last night here with me, but neither of us had been in any shape to enjoy it. Junior had been shot on a takedown, and I'd spent hours at the hospital the night before. My girlfriend, Sarah, had spent most of that time waiting with Steph, Ranger, and the guys in the waiting room. Junior was going to be okay, but Sarah and I had both been exhausted when we'd finally gotten back to her place. I'd just curled myself around her, and we'd fallen asleep. This morning, though, was a whole different ballgame.

She was lying on her side, facing away from me, so I scooted over as close as I could without touching. Slowly, I began moving one hand up from her thigh, over her hip to her waist, and up her arm to her shoulder, where my mouth was gently pressing kisses to her soft skin.

"Sare, it's time to wake up. I have work in an hour, and you need to go home and get ready for work yourself."

I knew immediately when she was fully awake, as her body jerked in awareness to my hands and lips on her skin. She slowly turned her body toward me, the sheet falling away and exposing her perfect, pink-tipped breasts. The cool air tightened her nipples into hard points. I groaned and immediately bent over, placing my lips around one tiny nub. My tongue swirled around it, softly and gently loving it while the hand that had been making a trail up her side moved to her other breast. Cupping it gently, I used my fingers to gently tease and squeeze the nipple, paying it the attention it deserved.

When Sarah began moaning and writhing under my touch and tongue, I slowly slipped down between her legs, parting them with gentle hands. I watched her beautiful, expressive face as I lowered my head to her center. My tongue darted out to catch the first drop of wetness seeping out of her. Pressing my tongue flat, I licked from the bottom of her slit to the top before circling around her clit a few times.

I moved one finger to her slit as my tongue concentrated on making circles around her clit, and I wet my finger with her moisture. Moving it down, I slowly, gently pressed it inside her, giving her a few seconds to adjust before sliding it in and out of her. After several minutes, her hips were moving against my fingers and she moaned.

"More, Bobby, please..."

I closed my eyes, swallowed hard, and then slowly slid a second finger inside her. Lord, she was tight! I felt her relax around me, and I knew she needed to be more prepared, so my third finger slid in, and immediately, it pushed her over the edge. She exploded around my hand, her juices coating me as I continued to stroke her.

When her body had finally stopped most of the twitching, I removed my fingers and leaned up to kiss her on her cheek before moving to kiss her lips. We'd never had sex, and I wanted to make sure she was okay before I took the next step in our relationship.

"Baby, I want to make love to you. All you have to do is tell me no if you'd rather not. What do you want, sweetheart?"

"Make love to me, Bobby," she whispered softly, spreading her legs even more for me.

I sat back between her legs and pulled a condom from the box in the bedside table. I'd bought a new box the day before to make sure I was prepared, just in case. Opening the packet, I carefully slid it on my hard length. Using one hand, I slid my cock up and down her slit, using her juices to lubricate myself further, hoping to ease my first entrance into her body.

As soon as we were both ready, I slid the head of my cock in, letting her opening adjust to me. Then slowly, inch by inch, I was buried deep inside her. I waited until she had fully adjusted to me before slowly beginning to thrust in and out of her.

Soon, she couldn't stand it any longer, crying out, "Bobby! Please, harder! Fuck me!"

That was all it took for my control to nearly snap, and I began pumping my hips, getting harder and faster with every thrust. Her body was jerking and tensing, and when I felt like we both could take no more, I reached a hand between us. With one finger, I stroked her clit, flicking it gently. When her back arched, she nearly flew off the bed. She clenched tight around me, and that was all it took to be my undoing. I cried out her name as I came, spurting hard and fast.

Several minutes later, our breathing began to even out, and I felt her relax completely around my softening cock. I slid out of her, leaning to the side of the bed to dispose of the condom in a tissue in the trashcan. Turning back to her, I cradled her into my arms, placing soft, gentle kisses along her jaw.

"That was amazing, baby. You're so beautiful when you come."

She smiled at me, and in that moment, I knew more than anything that I loved her with all my heart and there was no way either of us were going to make it into work on time.

I pulled the blanket up, covering us both as I wrapped my arm tighter around her. We both fell into a deep sleep, snuggled in one another's arms.


	3. Bumping Bones in the Graveyard

_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Rated M for adult situations. This is a Bones/OFC story. With the help of his girlfriend Shelly, Bones faces his fear of cemeteries._

~oooOOOooo~

**Bumping Bones in the Graveyard**

~oOo~

**Bones' POV**

That was it. I was tired of being the laughingstock of RangeMan. I was going to grab my woman and do something about it. Tonight. Fuck the full moon. I dialed the phone.

"Bones, honey," her soft voice rang out as she answered.

"Hi, beautiful," I said. "How's your day going?"

"Going well. Ready for the weekend, though. You?"

"Well, I have a problem and need your help with it," I told her. "You remember my stories about the issues I've had before in cemeteries?"

"Sure, sure," she said.

"I've had enough. I want to spend the night at the cemetery on Rush Road tonight. I want you with me."

"Oooh, okay. Pick me up around eight tonight?" she asked, sounding excited.

"I'll be there, Shel. See you later," I said before hanging up the phone.

The rest of the day flew by. My shift ended at six o'clock, and I ran down to the fourth floor to shower, change clothes, and eat a quick bite for dinner. Then I began to pack up supplies. I packaged my sleeping bag and went next door to ask Les if I could borrow his for Shelly to sleep in. I packed a change of clothes, some snacks, two flashlights, a couple of pillows, a first aid kit, and various other items we might need.

Right at eight, I knocked on Shelly's door. She opened with a big grin and a small bag.

"Let's go! I'm so excited!" She was bouncing up and down, looking more excited than I'd seen her in a while.

Laughing, I said, "Shel, baby, calm down. It's just the cemetery!"

"I know! That's why it's so exciting!"

When we got to the cemetery, the gate was closed. I used my picks on the lock and sneaked us inside. We decided to head to the middle of the square, where there was a small cluster of trees that would provide us some privacy. Luckily, it was a warm night, so being without a fire wouldn't be an issue.

I spread my sleeping bag on the ground, took out Lester's, and then zipped them together. We lay down inside and began to snuggle and talk, getting more comfortable being out among the headstones.

Being pressed so close to Shelly's beautifully rounded backside, I felt my cock stirring against her. She must have felt it too, because she began moving her hips back and forth against me and moaned.

"Bones, baby, are you feeling a little bit naughty?" she asked, flirting with me.

Her voice sent shivers down my spine, and I flipped her onto her back and straddled her. Leaning down, I pressed my mouth to hers, forcing her lips apart with my tongue. After kissing for a few minutes, my lips moved down her jaw to her collarbone. I came to her pulse point and sucked in hard, turning the skin a dark purple, marking her.

"Mine," I growled.

I sat up and pulled her up with me, pulling her T-shirt over her head while she unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. I laid her back down and trailed kisses down her chest. When I got to the top of one breast, I sucked in hard again, leaving another dark purple mark. I planned on leaving several more over the course of the night, leaving no doubt that Shelly belonged to me.

I scooted down, trailing kisses until I got to the top of her shorts. Using one finger of each hand, I pulled her shorts and panties down, slipping them out from under her and exposing her to my gaze. I could see drops of her wetness clinging to the recently trimmed hair, and I dropped my head down to take a deep breath.

"Fuck, Shel! You smell so sweet. I can't wait to taste you," I growled before continuing to pull her shorts down her legs.

Once I had her clothes off, I stood up and quickly shed my own, tossing them down near hers. Then I climbed back into the sleeping bag, pulling it back up over us both. Our lips met in a powerful, hungry kiss, her tongue sweeping into my mouth and pulling for mine.

I began to kiss my way down her body again, sucking on each mark, causing them to darken further, before making my way to her inner thighs. My teeth scraped against one thigh, and I felt her quiver with anticipation. I bit down, sucking the skin into my mouth, leaving the darkest spot yet, nearly drawing blood. She moaned so loudly, I thought she might wake the dead.

I slowly moved up to her soaking wet pussy, and as soon as my lips wrapped around her clit, I thrust three fingers deep inside her.

She cried out my name as she came. "Fuck, Bones!"

I felt her juices leaking over my fingers and almost a gush as I pulled out. Without giving her any time to react, I used my hand to slide my cock over her slit a few times to get it wet, and then I thrust hard into her, sinking all the way so my balls slapped against her ass.

Our cries mixed with one another's as I fucked her. My strokes were long and deep, each one bringing us closer and closer to completion. Finally, when neither of us could stand it any longer, I reached between us and pinched her clit forcefully, causing her to nearly shoot off the ground as her orgasm hit. The tightness of her clenching around me caused my balls to tighten, and my own orgasm had me screaming her name.

"Christ, Shelly!"

I collapsed on top of her and started to roll off to the ground, but she pulled me back to her and shook her head.

"Stay, just for a minute."

"I'm too heavy, Shel..."

"No, stay."

We lay like that for several minutes before I finally rolled off her to lie by her side. I pulled her against me, tucked the sleeping bag around us both, and we drifted off to sleep, neither of us caring that we'd just fucked on the top of the grave of the first mayor of Trenton.


	4. Animal Magnetism

_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Rated M for adult situations. This is a Lester/OFC story. Lester and his girlfriend Kara enjoy the "taboo."_

~oooOOOooo~

**Animal Magnetism**

~oOo~

**Kara's POV**

It'd been days since we'd been with each other. Sure, we'd seen each other, slept in bed together every night, but we both were such incredibly sexual people that going days without each other was like a thirsty man in the desert. Any length of time at all was killer. So here we were, finally alone...and with enough time to do something about it.

Lester was sitting on the couch with me in his arms. He leaned back and pulled me tighter to him, rubbing little circles over my stomach.

"Do you know how good it feels when you touch me like that?" I asked him.

"Mmm, no, how good does it feel, sweetcheeks?"

I shivered before answering. "It makes my skin feel alive, like all the nerve endings are standing on end."

"What about when I do this?" he asked, running his hands lower on my body to my thighs, caressing them.

"God, baby, do you smell my arousal? When you're that close to my pussy, I get so wet for you, and I start to throb!"

"What about when I touch you here?" he asked, sliding his hands up under the football jersey I was wearing. His hands moved up to my breasts, and he rubbed his thumbs across my nipples.

I whimpered once before answering. "Do you even feel how hard you make my nipples, Les? And when you touch them... Fuck! It's like a shot of electricity shoots from there to my pussy, making me throb even more!"

I felt him rub my nipples harder at my words, closing his fingers around them and pinching them over and over again. Each pinch was harder than the one before. I couldn't help the little noises coming from my mouth when I felt him at my breasts, and I finally whispered, "You're making me ache, baby."

At my words, he lifted the shirt over my head and turned to lay me down on the couch. Then he simply sat and stared down at me for a minute. "God, you're amazing," he whispered. He leaned down and his lips closed around my nipple, sucking it and running his teeth across it before biting down.

My body jerked, my chest rising to get as much of myself as close to him as possible. He let my nipple slip out of his mouth as he crawled his way back up my body to my mouth, sucking my lower lip into his mouth before running his tongue over my lips.

As he kissed me, I moved my hands slowly up his arms, over his shoulders, and down his back until my hands cupped his ass. I tried pulling him tighter against me.

"What do you feel when I touch you here?" he asked, just as he thrust his hips hard against my center.

"I feel like I can't breathe because it aches so bad, baby. But it's the best kind of breathless," I whispered.

He began to lick and kiss his way down my body, stopping to tongue my navel before reaching my pussy. I let out a little squeak when I felt his tongue lick my clit through my boyshorts. Even through the fabric, his touch was electric, sending jolts straight to my heart. He rolled the panties down my legs and tossed them across the room.

"What about when I touch you like this?" he asked. Sucking my clit into his mouth, he rolled it around on his tongue before biting down gently.

My orgasm hit me full force, and I couldn't stop the scream bursting through my lips as I cried out his name. "Lester! Fuck!"

He tore his mouth away long enough to groan, "Jesus, Kara," before moving his mouth down to lick all of the juices flowing from me, not letting a single drop escape.

My shaking began to slow as he drank from me, and my eyes fluttered closed as I tried to control my breathing. I felt two of his fingers begin to circle my hole, and suddenly, they were pushing in as far as they could. He began moving them inside me, twisting, feeling, and stroking, as my muscles tensed. I heard myself moan his name over and over again, deep in my throat, like a dying wish on my lips as I started to tremble again.

His fingers pushed in and out of me, going faster and harder with every moan I made, and his mouth attacked my clit again, his teeth scraping over it. I moved my head back and forth in time with his fingers, and when my next orgasm hit, I nearly threw myself off the couch at him, screaming his name until my throat was dry.

He moved his other hand up and started to pinch my nipple until it was about to cross the line into pain. I felt a single tear leaking out, so much pleasure coursing through me that it started to hurt, but not wanting to give up the feel of him everywhere on my body.

He moved back up my body to kiss me, making sure I tasted myself on his lips before he thrust his hips into mine. I began to shake underneath him, and my tongue slipped out to trace his lips, licking up all the juices before tangling with his.

Not even bothering to lower his sweatpants all the way, he pushed them down to his knees, freeing his cock, and was inside me in one hard thrust. I cried out even louder than before and wrapped my legs around him, drawing him as deep as I could get him.

He pulled out, leaving just the tip in, and whispered in my ear, "Tell me what you want, sweetheart."

"God, Les! Fuck me hard," I cried. "I want your cock all the way inside me until I don't know where you end and I begin. Please, please more! Make me all yours."

He thrust back into me so hard that my head hit the arm of the couch. I felt a thrill run through me as he got rough, and I reached my arms back over my head to grab and hold on, loving every bit of it.

He continued to thrust into me as hard and fast as he could, and he reached one hand up to my nipple and locked around it like a vise. He bit my neck hard enough I felt blood, followed by his tongue as he licked it up.

I had begun crying continuously because of all the nearly overwhelming sensations. When his teeth bit down on my neck again, I screamed his name, and my hips moved back and forth against his to match him thrust for thrust.

Suddenly, he pulled out of my completely, leaving me feeling empty. "Lester! What the fuck," I screamed. "Fuck me, please!" I realized I was begging, but couldn't stop myself.

He flipped me over, and before I knew it, I was on my hands and knees, and he had the head of his cock pressed against my asshole. I grabbed onto the couch and tried to relax, shaking with need. This wasn't a new position for us, and I could feel how much my arousal had already coated me, but he still reached down to the drawer of the table and grabbed the small bottle of lube we'd learned to keep out in the living room.

After drizzling some onto himself and down my crack, he slowly sank into me, inch after inch, watching my reaction to make sure I was okay before stopping halfway into me.

"Ooh, baby, you are so fucking big," I whimpered, loving how he felt inside my tight hole. "More, please!"

He pulled out slowly, leaving just the head of his cock inside me. The breath rushed out of me as I felt him pushing back in a little harder this time, and my body tensed for a minute before I relaxed completely, letting him slide almost all the way in.

"Mmm, you're so tight, angel. I love being inside you."

I nodded in response, hoping he could tell by the way my body and heart were reacting just how much I loved it, too. He continued to pull out, making sure I was okay before thrusting back in harder and a little farther each time. His hand reached below me and started rubbing my clit.

"I need you, Les! All of you! Fuck me hard, please! I'm begging you," I cried loudly. We'd done this often enough that my body didn't take long to get used to him there.

He groaned and pushed into me hard, making my body jerk. I nearly came apart at the first really hard, deep thrust, and I gave into the sensations flooding my body. I pushed back against him, feeling his balls slapping against the backs of my thighs with every thrust.

He began pinching my clit as his thrusting became faster and harder.

"Fuck!" I cried out, "Les, come with me, please! I want to feel your come inside my ass." I felt myself tensing as an orgasm hit, and I clenched even tighter around him.

As soon as he felt my reaction, he moaned and thrust in hard, forcing himself in all the way as he began to come deep inside me. "Oh fuck, Kara!"

I couldn't stop shaking as I felt him inside me, and I whimpered his name over and over and over again, not wanting the feeling to stop.

He leaned back against the side of the couch, pulling me with him so he stayed inside me. My body twitched as I sat there with him still buried deep. I was breathing hard, his name falling past my lips every little bit.

"Feel good, baby?"

"Amazing," I purred.

He laughed softly, running one of his hands down to circle my clit a few times. "How about now?"

"A-Amazing," I stuttered, feeling overwhelmed.

He pressed his hand harder against me, and my already soaked pussy became even more wet. I stopped breathing for a moment and then cried out as it became almost too much. I was already so sensitive that just the slightest touch would put me over the edge again.

"I want you to come again, angel," he said before pinching my clit hard.

I gave in to the sensations once more and nearly jumped off his lap when my orgasm hit, soaking his lap with my juices.

He grinned against my neck. "Now how do you feel?"

"Fuck, Lester, no more. Can't close my legs. Too much pressure on my clit. No words to describe how I'm feeling, baby. Amazing doesn't even come close."

He sighed. "I know you can take it, love, but if you don't want to..."

I whimpered and admitted, "I won't stop until you're ready, Les. I'm yours—all of me. If you want more, I'll take more from you." I whispered so low he could barely hear me, "Make me yours completely, baby."

He reached down to the box of our toys, pulled out my blue vibrator, and shifted so he was on his back with me lying on top of him. His cock was still buried deep inside my ass, and he was already getting harder inside me again when he handed me the vibrator. He whispered into my ear, "I want you to fuck yourself while I fuck you, Kara."

"Shit, Lester!" I nodded okay.

"Put it in now, sweetheart," he whispered before his fingers moved to my nipples to rub and pinch them.

I slowly slid the vibrator into my pussy, jerking at how full I felt.

"Slide it in all the way," he instructed.

I pushed it in all the way and began to shake hard as it went in as deep as it could.

"Feel good, hon?" he asked.

"God, Les, yes!"

He began to thrust into me slightly, and I knew he could feel it in my pussy. Lester growled in my ear, "Fuck yourself, baby. Push it in and out."

I began fucking my pussy, feeling so tight with the vibrator there and Lester's dick inside my ass.

His hand circled around to my sensitive clit and gently rubbed it, adding to my arousal, and then started thrusting harder inside me.

I knew I wouldn't last long, so I closed my eyes and thrust hard and fast, feeling like I needed to come soon. "Please," I begged, "need to come, Les. Fuck, baby!"

His mouth sought out the mark on my neck, and he bit into the flesh again, reopening it as he thrust hard into me, pinching my clit again. The feeling of his teeth, the fingers on my clit, and his cock in my ass sent me over the edge. I cried out, falling hard, wave after wave of my orgasm washing over me.

"That's it. Come for me, baby."

Overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through my body, my mind, and my heart as I tried to recover, I concentrated on breathing and not breaking down into a sob.

"Mmm, you're so amazing." He slowed down his thrusts as my body trembled, letting me come down slowly. A long time later, he grinned and asked, "You still with me, sweetheart?"

"Barely," I chuckled. "Doomsday. Can't move. You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

He kissed the bite mark on my neck. "Nope. Just trying to make you feel good."

I sighed. "Ungh, I feel better than good. Passed good two or three orgasms ago."

After several minutes, he asked, "You're not about to die anymore, are you?" He smirked.

I cautiously asked, "Why?"

Smirking, he said, "Well, there does seem to be a pretty big mess here."

I nodded.

"Thought I might help you clean up."

"Mmm, I'd like that," I said, grinning.

"Think you can handle it?" he asked, giving me a wink.

I sighed and then giggled. "If I must."

He slowly pulled out of me, laying me on my back, and I whimpered at the empty feeling.

He scooted back a bit and pulled the vibe out of my pussy, looked at my mouth and then the toy, and then brought it up to my lips, telling me to open up.

"Oh, God..." I said, nodding.

He pushed it in, letting me taste myself, before grabbing my hand and moving it to the base of the toy. "Clean that up yourself."

I held the vibe in my mouth, letting my tongue swirl around it, licking all my juices from the parts I could reach. Relaxing my throat, I let it sink all the way inside me, my throat and tongue cleaning it completely.

His eyes darkened as he watched me slip it down my throat, and I knew he was wishing it was his cock, but he moved on to what he wanted to be doing. Lifting my legs up out of the way, he watched as his come began to dribble out of my ass.

I whimpered as he looked me in the eyes before leaning down and running his tongue around my ass, catching what had already come out. He pushed his tongue against my hole, feeling it slip in with ease, and licked around to taste his come in my ass.

I finished cleaning the vibe and set it off to the side to enjoy the sensations of his tongue in and around my hole. I felt him slip a finger inside me, and when he brought it back out, there was a gob of cum scooped up on the end. He looked at me with raised eyebrows, and I opened my lips to him.

He brought his finger to my lips, rubbing it on them a little before sticking it in my mouth. I moaned, loving the taste of him, so sweet and musky, all manly and strong.

He slipped his finger out of my mouth and moved back down to use his mouth and tongue to finish licking the come out of me. Finally, he licked his lips and looked at my soaking pussy.

I smiled softly and then parted my legs farther, opening myself more for him. "Taste me, baby. Taste how you made me feel for you."

He started nibbling and sucking on my lips, and then with the flat of his tongue, he licked from my hole to my clit, circling it a few times.

Unable to stop myself, I began to shake at the sensations. His tongue traced my hole, barely slipping in a few times before finally pushing it in as far as it would go. A very small, final orgasm came over me, pulling a whimper as I crested the wave.

He wiggled his tongue around inside me, tasting, feeling, and caressing, and then moved back up to my clit, licking and sucking his way there, taking it in his mouth, running his tongue over it, and getting every last drop of my juices off it.

"God, baby, you drive me utterly insane," I whined.

He winked and scraped his teeth across my sensitive clit. I jerked and shook my head, knowing the sensations were too much. I sighed and pulled him up to lie beside me, knowing for such a dirty, dirty girl, I was finally clean enough. We lay there in each other's arms and drifted off to sleep, our energy finally spent.


	5. Combined Tastes

_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Rated M for adult situations. This is a Lester/OFC story. Lester and his girlfriend Starla are reallydeliciously good together..._

~oooOOOooo~

**Combined Tastes**

~oOo~

**Lester's POV**

I walked into my apartment, expecting to see Starla in the living room. "Starla? You here?"

"In the bedroom, Les."

I walked back toward the bedroom and saw my beautiful Starla lying naked on top of the bed. "What a gorgeous picture you make, Star," I whispered.

"Mmmm, come here, hot stuff," she said, pointing her finger at the spot beside her on the bed.

I quickly pulled my clothes off and crawled up to her, my tongue creating a damp path from the top of her foot up her leg, past her hip, and up her side until I reached her breast. I moved across to her nipple, and it immediately puckered under the caress of my lips and tongue.

Starla moaned, and I could almost taste it in the air as she became more aroused. I slid my hand down her stomach, rubbing small circles as I went, until my fingers found the source of her scent. One finger began to move up and down her slit as my mouth continued its assault on her nipples, until she began to writhe under my touch.

I quickly thrust in two fingers until they were buried deep inside her. I lightly bit down on one nipple while my thumb began making circles on her clit. Soon, she was flying over the edge of what I hoped was only her first orgasm of the night.

Without giving her time to come down from the high, I moved around to kneel between her legs. After raising both her legs in front of me so her knees were bent and resting as far back as they would go, I then moved forward so the front of my thighs were resting on the back of hers. I pushed forward and slid my cock into her dripping pussy. Leaning forward, I used my arms to hold her legs up and back and began to pound into her.

My hips were like a jackhammer, moving in and out at a hard and fast pace, and soon, we were both panting, our breath coming in short gasps. I knew we were both getting close to release, so I groaned and said, "Touch your clit, gorgeous. Come around my cock, Starla."

Her hand snaked between our sweat-slicked bodies, and she stroked her clit three times before she screamed my name in ecstasy. Feeling her pussy clench hard around me caused my balls to tighten, and suddenly, I was spilling myself inside her. She continued to milk me until I had no more left to give, and I carefully pulled out of her still-clenching pussy.

I moved down and began to use my tongue to capture every drop. Our come mixed together on my tongue, and as I lapped at her clit, she was unable to stop herself from coming a third time. It was mild compared to the first two, but it still was enough that a fresh wave of her arousal came dribbling out and down her slit. I licked up every drop before moving up to her lips.

"Taste us, Star. Taste how good we are together."

We kissed until every bit of come around my mouth was gone, and then I pulled the blanket up, covering us both, and whispered, "Goodnight, gorgeous."

"Goodnight, Les," she mumbled as she slid into sleep.


	6. The Perfect Destressor

_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Rated M for adult situations. This is a Cal/OFC story. After a long week, Cal thinks his girlfriend Kristie needs some special relaxation._

~oooOOOooo~

**The Perfect Destressor**

~oOo~

**Cal's POV**

Wearing nothing but my red silk boxers, I was waiting in the living room for Kristie when she got home from work. She'd had a very long week, so I'd made arrangements for us to be alone tonight—no work, no family, no distractions.

I'd lit candles and placed several beautiful arrangements of fresh flowers—including roses, tulips, and daisies—all around the apartment and set out a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket by the couch. I planned to sweep her off her feet and make love to her all night long, until she couldn't move anymore.

When my Kris walked in, she blinked at the low lighting, and her gaze came up to meet mine. I held out my hand, and she came slowly toward me, her eyes never moving from mine.

"Cal, what—" she began, before her words were stopped by my finger at her lips.

"No questions. Just trust me. Can you do that?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded, not making a sound.

I brought her to me, our lips meeting in a soft kiss as I pulled her backpack off, tossing it to the floor behind her. Stepping away, I took her hand and led her to the champagne, pouring us both a glass and holding mine up in a toast.

"Kris, you work too hard. Tonight is just for us—a chance to relax and get away from reality for a few hours. I love you. Just enjoy, okay?"

Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears as we drank. I poured us both a new glass and set them aside before pulling her to the couch.

"Lie down," I told her softly.

Once she'd positioned herself comfortably, I sat down near her feet and pulled them into my lap. I took off her shoes and set them on the floor before grabbing one foot. Being careful not to tickle, I began to massage her instep. When she moaned, I knew I had the pressure right.

I rubbed the entire bottom of her foot and around to the top and then stretched her toes and gave them the attention they deserved before moving my hand up to her ankle. I worked at rolling her ankle and rubbing out some of the joint stress and then moved my hands up to her calf. She was sore from all the walking around and tension of the last few weeks. I very carefully tried to ease all the soreness from that leg before setting it down and picking up her other.

I paid as much attention to her other foot as I had the first, applying gentle but firm pressure to ease the soreness and tension. When I got to her calf, I looked into her eyes to see a desire beginning to smolder. I smiled to myself and slowly moved my hands up under the edge of her skirt.

I used a firmer touch on her thighs, stroking from the top near her hip all the way to her knee. I never got too close to her panties, but I could tell from the scent in the air and the noises she was beginning to make that they were already soaked.

I moved my hand across her lower belly, down the other thigh, and then began to massage there, as well. Finally, on one trip up, I let my fingers very lightly brush against her cloth-covered lips. Her hips jumped at the sudden touch and she moaned.

I used one finger to rub against her slit through her panties and found I had indeed been correct—she was already soaked for me. I pressed my finger harder until my finger and the cloth made their way between her lips.

Her breath caught at the new feeling of the cloth inside her. "Please," she moaned. "I need more..."

Smiling softly, I withdrew my finger and moved my hands to the waist of her panties. I slowly brought them down her legs until I slipped them over her feet and tossed them to the floor. My finger moved automatically back to her and began to rub her slit again, this time coating itself with her juices. When I knew I was wet enough, I slowly slid it inside her. I began moving it in and out at a slow but steady pace, feeling her muscles already clenching inside her. I carefully added a second finger, twisting and turning them as I pulled them out and pushed them in, getting more moans and whimpers from her than before.

When I added a third finger, her body began to shake. My thumb found its way to her clit, and I pressed gently on it as I pumped my fingers faster and faster in and out of her body. She tensed and finally screamed my name as her orgasm overpowered her body.

I slowed the movements of my fingers until I was almost completely still, letting her come down from the orgasm. Once she was calm, I began to move them faster again until I heard her words.

"Please, Cal, I want you inside me. Make love to me," she nearly sobbed.

I grinned. "I'd be happy to, love," I said before withdrawing my hand.

I got to my feet, picked her up carefully, and carried her to the bedroom. She was more relaxed than I'd seen her in several weeks. By the time the night was over, she wouldn't remember what stress was, let alone how it felt.


	7. Monkey Rocker Tango

_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Rated M for adult situations. This is a Lester/Tank slash (M/M sex) story. Tank invites Lester over to see his new house...and he's surprised when the tour doesn't go quite as planned._

~oooOOOooo~

**The Monkey Rocker Tango**

~oOo~

**Lester's POV**

I knocked on the door of Tank's house. He'd just bought the place a few weeks ago, and this was my first time visiting. As soon as the door opened, I was pulled into a tight embrace, his tongue forcing itself into my mouth and dancing with mine.

We took a couple of steps inside, and then he slammed the door behind us before pulling me forcefully against his body.

"Fuck, Lester. I've been waiting a week for this," he growled before kissing me again.

After spending several minutes tongue fucking each other's mouths, we broke apart, panting. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blindfold. Without asking permission, he tied it around my head, grabbed my hand, and then led me farther into the house.

When we finally stopped, he started kissing me roughly again while his hands moved down to flip the button on my jeans and carefully undo the zipper. Before I had time to take a breath, he'd stripped my jeans down to my ankles.

He ordered roughly, "Step out, Les. Now."

I quickly moved my legs the rest of the way out of the jeans, and then his hands pulled the shirt over my head, being careful not to move the blindfold.

I waited there, naked, my dick standing at attention, and heard his clothes hit the floor somewhere beside us. He spun me around and bent me over some sort of table. It came to just above my knees, so when I bent over, my ass was way up in the air. I held on tight as I felt him come up behind me, his mouth kissing and biting its way down my spine until he reached my ass.

He tongued my hole a few times before I felt him reach down and pick something up off the floor. Suddenly, I felt a cool gel drip down onto my puckered hole, and then Tank's long, thick finger pushed past my entrance. I moaned loudly as he crooked his finger, stroking my prostate. As he pushed another finger in, my hand went down in front of me and slowly started stroking my dick.

Soon, Tank said, "Lift your right leg."

As soon as I did, I felt him move me around until I was straddling some sort of table. I waited, unsure of what to do next. Soon, I heard the sound of the lube, and then Tank moaned—I assumed he was lubricating his own hole. I felt him move to straddle the table I was on, and then his hands moved under my arms, lifting me slightly.

"Scoot up a few inches, Les, baby."

As soon as I moved, I felt a hard dildo brush along the underside of my shaft and balls, causing them to tighten in anticipation. When I was where he wanted, he slowly pushed me down until I had the dildo as far up my ass as it would go. He pulled my blindfold off, and I watched him sink down onto a dildo opposite me.

We were close enough that we reached out and hungrily started kissing as we began to move our bodies up and down on the dildos. Soon, we were both panting for breaths. I leaned over, took his dick in my hands, and began to stroke him. He grabbed mine and tugged hard, forcing a harsh breath out of me, followed by a moan from deep in my chest.

Our bodies were slick with sweat. We kissed over and over again while we rode the dildos, our strokes and thrusts timed perfectly with each other. I could feel my balls tightening and knew I was getting close to coming, so I started tugging harder on his dick, my other hand moving down to gently squeeze his sac. His movements mimicked mine. Suddenly, I slammed my ass down hard on the dildo, and the explosion of my orgasm sent my jizz up onto Tank's face. He kept tugging hard on my dick, finally letting out a yell, and his own come shot into the air, hitting my chest and chin.

I smiled and moved my finger to my chin, scooping up some of his fluids. I stuck the finger in my mouth, watching his face as I sucked it all off, and then leaned over to kiss him.

"I love the house," I whispered, grinning. "Thanks for the tour."

~oooOOOooo~

A/N: Like a dummy, I realized I hadn't posted today... Then I realized, man, people REALLY didn't like the last chapter I posted! THEN I realized... "Hey, stupid... You forgot to post YESTERDAY, too." No wonder no one reviewed. *snicker* So, uh, please forgive my stupidity. ;) One more chapter after this one. haha - Jen

Oh, and btw, the Monkey Rocker Tango IS a real toy... Google it... ;) (At the moment, I'm looking into seeing if I can find a video. Surely there's gotta be one out there! Help a girl out? ;) )


	8. Three's Company

_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Rated M for adult situations. This is a Lester/OFC/OFC threesome story. Lester and his girlfriend Megan have some fun with her friend Tina._

~oooOOOooo~

**Three's Company**

~oOo~

**Megan's POV**

Tina and I laughed as we shoved Les out of the bedroom.

"We have to get ready, baby. Besides, maybe I want a few minutes with Tina by myself," I said with a wink.

Tina shut the bedroom door and then turned and looked at me. "Did you see the look on his face when you said that?"

"I know! Like a fish that couldn't close its mouth!"

We collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles.

Soon, I couldn't stand it, and I reached over and pulled her to me. "Let's get ready, okay? I've been looking forward to this all week," I whispered before brushing my lips across hers once.

We stood up and quickly threw off our clothes, stealing kisses and caresses as we pulled on the new lingerie we'd gone shopping for a few days before.

"Meg, that purple is gorgeous on you," Tina told me.

I stood in front of the full-length mirror and looked at the babydoll outfit I'd picked out specifically for tonight. It had light pink ribbon straps, with matching lace over the top of the breasts. The purple chiffon was soft, smooth, and hugged my breasts before floating softly away from my body. It came with a matching pair of bikini panties with a wide lacy ribbon across each hip. The entire outfit made me look innocent, but entirely sexy. My hair fell around my shoulders in loose curls.

"Thanks! And what about you?"

I pulled Tina over to the mirror with me. Her ruby red babydoll tied around her neck in a halter style and fell just to below her ass. It had a deep vee neck, with rhinestones in a band just below her breasts and decorating the straps. It made her look unbelievably sexy.

"You are smokin' tonight! I have just one more thing we need to add to both outfits to make them perfect."

Opening the bedside table drawer, I pulled out both pairs of nipple clamps. "Here, take one set." I handed them to her and pulled her clothes up out of the way. "Hold this, too."

After she'd taken hold of the clothes, I opened one of the clamps and then bent down and sucked a nipple into my mouth. As I teased her with my tongue and teeth, her nipple hardened into a tiny nub in my mouth. At her gasp, I attached the clamp. Moving to the other side, I licked and nibbled the other pointed nub, attaching the clamp before giving the chain a gentle tug. She moaned and dropped the fabric over my hand, giving me a wicked grin.

I swallowed hard and pulled the top of my outfit up and out of her way to give her access to my breasts. Instead of moving right to them, she pulled me to her and kissed me hard on the lips before kissing her way down to my chest. When she got to my nipple, she teased it to a hard nub with her tongue and teeth, much like I had with hers. Just before putting the clamp on the other nipple, she bit down sharply, causing me to moan loudly and writhe under the feel of her mouth.

She released me and grinned, helping to smooth down my clothes before saying, "Should we let him come in and join the party now?"

"Uh, heh." I could barely speak. "Yeah, I think so."

I walked over to the door and opened it, calling out softly, "Les, you can come in now." I left the door open and went back over to stand by Tina and the bed so the two of us would be the first things he saw when he came into the room.

He walked in and stopped short, eyes wide and lips curled into a wicked grin. "Holy fucking shit. You two look amazing," he said as he began walking toward us.

Before he could get to us, Tina put out a hand to stop him, pointed to an empty chair near the bed, and said, "Nope. No touching yet. You sit there and just enjoy for a little bit."

Once he was sitting down, I pulled Tina to me, threaded my fingers through her hair, and captured her lips with mine.

As we kissed, our hands began to move over one another's bodies. My free hand slid down her shoulder and over to her chest, my fingers blazing a trail between her breasts before moving across and flicking her nipples through her clothes. I felt her hands move down my back to the bottom of my babydoll and lift it enough that she was cupping my ass, pulling me tight against her.

I moaned into her mouth and released her so I could lead her the two steps to the bed. Pushing her back so she fell gently onto her back on the bed, I climbed up next to her, leaning down to kiss her again, my hair falling all around us.

I kissed my way down her neck and across her shoulder, making my way down until I was nuzzling her nipple through her clothes. Pulling it up out of the way, I ran my tongue over the nipple and clamp and then across the chain until I could tongue the other. Finally, I continued kissing my way down until I reached the top of her panties. My tongue darted out and ran up her slit over the cloth, causing her to gasp.

Tina said, "Turn around, Meggie. Let me taste you, too."

I watched Les and grinned as I slid my panties off and tossed them to him before turning around and straddling Tina. My pussy hovering inches above her face, I moved my fingers to her panties and whispered, "Lift your hips for me, T."

As soon as she did, I slid her thong off, tossing it to Les. We looked over to see that he had his cock out and had begun to stroke himself using both our panties.

As I lowered my head, I felt Tina move underneath me just enough that suddenly, her hands were on my hips, pulling me down to meet her tongue. When she licked my slit all the way from the bottom to the top and circled my clit, I couldn't wait any longer and buried my face in her dripping pussy. I nibbled her lips and let my tongue trace them before thrusting it deep into her hole. She cried out, the sound muffled as the vibrations on my pussy nearly sent me over the edge.

I lifted my head a bit, watching Les out of the corner of my eye, and sucked two fingers into my mouth, wetting them. Then I moved my tongue back to Tina's pussy, circling her clit as I slowly pushed both fingers inside her. After giving her a moment to get used to the feeling, I began thrusting them in and out. She moaned loudly and began mimicking my movements, and I suddenly felt myself being filled with her small fingers.

I knew I was getting close to an orgasm, and I wanted her to come with me. Quickening the thrusts of my fingers, I let my tongue finally run over her clit. Her hips bucked up to meet my hand and face. With every touch of my tongue to her clit, her pussy squeezed my fingers so tightly that I was afraid they might break.

When she sucked my clit into her mouth and bit down gently, I shattered and took my control with me. I began nibbling her clit hard, adding a third finger to the two I had thrusting in and out of her pussy already. Soon, she was flying with me, our orgasms only seconds apart. When we finally stopped shaking, I climbed off her, moving up to lie beside her. We kissed slowly, tasting ourselves on the other's lips.

As soon as we came up for air, we looked over at Les and then back at each other. Silenting agreeing on a plan, we got up from the bed and moved to stand just in front of him. I moved Tina so she was just shy of being between his legs, and then I stepped around behind her. Reaching up, I untied her top, using my hands to help guide it up past her breasts, my fingers gliding softly across her nipples until I'd pulled it off over her head.

Les leaned forward and captured a nipple between his teeth, sawing gently back and forth and causing her to moan. He released it and moved up to her mouth, kissing her and tasting the rest of my juices on her lips. While they kissed, I kept my hands moving all over Tina's skin—her breasts, her ass, her tiny waist; every bit of her was touched before they broke apart.

Finally, she pushed herself gently away from him and pulled me in front of her. Standing behind me, she gave me the same treatment I'd given her. Reaching around from behind me, her hands gently guided my top up over my narrow hips, past my trim waist, and up over my full breasts, finally pulling it off over my head. She slid one hand down my stomach to my pussy, and I watched Lester's eyes grow even darker with lust as her finger slid between my lips, caressing my hard little nub before moving back away.

Les snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me to him, and kissed me hard, his tongue forcing itself into my mouth to stroke mine. I felt one of Tina's hands on my pussy at the same time Les moaned into my mouth, so I knew she was stroking his cock with one hand while fingering my pussy again with the other.

By some silent communication, Tina and I both backed away at the same time, leaving Les looking a bit disoriented in the chair.

"Stand up," I told him quietly.

Tina took his hand, and we led him to the edge of the bed. We both helped raise his shirt off over his head, and each of us took a nipple into our mouths. Our teeth and tongues made his dark nipples into hard points and had him shaking.

We began making our way down his stomach, nipping, licking, and kissing, all the way to the top of his sweats. Pulling them down and off together, Tina and I pushed Les until he fell back onto the bed. We moved on either side of him, our mouths attacking the skin under his navel before moving down.

I let Tina take his cock into her mouth while I moved lower and felt his hips jerk as I sucked one of his balls into my mouth, my fingers rolling the other around in my palm. My tongue was moving like crazy, swirling the ball around in my mouth, pushing lightly on it, stroking it before I let it out with a plop. I wasted no time sucking the other into my mouth and giving it the same treatment as I had the first.

As I massaged his balls with my hands and mouth, Tina had his cock in her mouth as far as she could take him. When she saw me release the second ball from my mouth, she pulled me up, and I took the base of his cock into my hand, letting her mouth work him at the top. We played with Les like that for a few minutes, taking turns with him in our mouths, our hands never still, roaming over his gorgeous body. Just before he reached the edge of his control, we backed off.

Tina crawled up on Les and straddled his thighs before raising up and lowering herself on his hard, throbbing cock. As he began slowly moving underneath her, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up to him. He crooked a finger at me to get me to come closer to his face. I leaned down to hear what he was whispering.

"Move over my face, honey. I wanna taste your sweetness."

I whimpered and moved around to the top of his head. I dropped to my knees and scooted up so I was hovered right above his mouth. His hands moved up and pulled my hips down until I was within reach of his lips and tongue. When he had me in the place he wanted, his hands moved back down to Tina's hips, and his tongue darted out to lick my slit from top to bottom and back.

As Les continued to fuck Tina with his cock and me with his tongue, I leaned forward enough to pull Tina toward me. Our lips met, teeth clashing and tongues stroking, as Les pushed our passion higher and higher. I moved my hands to her breasts, squeezing, before concentrating on her nipples. I pinched and twisted them around the clamps as her hands moved down behind her to gently squeeze Lester's balls.

I felt my orgasm beginning to rise to the surface and moaned against Tina's mouth. She made a noise low in her throat and began to ride Les harder as her own orgasm began creeping up on her. He felt the tension in both of us and sped up the movement of his hips and mouth, his tongue assaulting my pussy and his hips becoming a jackhammer up into Tina.

She soon pinched my nipples hard and began crying out as Les pushed her over the edge. Feeling her tighten around him, he sucked my clit into his mouth, biting down on the bundle of nerves, which caused my orgasm to hit hard. My juices poured out of me and down into his mouth. He lapped up every drop, thrusting one last hard time into Tina's pussy before coming hard inside her.

We collapsed to the side of him, and when he could move, he pulled us to him, holding us tightly to his sides. He brushed a kiss across each of our lips, letting us both taste me before we all fell into a deep sleep from exhaustion.

I woke up a couple of hours later to the feel of a tongue running up my slit. I looked down and saw the top of Lester's head as he tasted me. "Mmm, hi, baby," I murmured.

He lifted his head and smiled. "I couldn't wait anymore. I want to be inside you," he whispered. At my nod, he slid up between my thighs, kissing me to swallow my moans as his huge cock slid into my already sopping wet pussy. "Christ, Meg, you're so tight," he groaned against my lips.

I nearly cried out as he seated himself inside me. I'd never been with anyone that could fill me as completely as Les.

"Fuck, baby!" I whimpered.

Suddenly, he began thrusting harder into me, and when I opened my eyes, I saw why. Tina had woken up and was down behind him, her tongue teasing his asshole. He continued thrusting hard into my pussy, pulling all the way out before slamming hard back into me. When he reached down between us and found my clit with his fingers, I felt my orgasm winding up. He pinched it hard, and I screamed out his name, hurtling over the edge into the abyss. As soon as I came, he clenched around Tina's tongue in his ass and shot his hot cum deep inside me. She moved up to kiss me as Les fell beside me, panting.

I turned over on my side and looked down at Tina. Not wanting her to feel left out, I leaned down to kiss her softly. My fingers traveled down her cheek, over her breast, where I flicked her nipple once, and then continued downward. When I reached her pussy, I used one finger to trace her lips and was thrilled to find her already wet for me.

Les had recovered enough that I felt him pressed up behind me, watching over my shoulder at Tina's reaction to my kisses and touch. His hands were moving slowly over my body, loving caresses brushing over my shoulder, down my arm, over my hip, and up my thigh. I shivered and slid my tongue into Tina's parted lips to meet her own as my finger found its way into her dripping pussy. I started slowly, one finger moving in and out, in no rush, just building up her pleasure.

When she began to writhe under my touch, I slowly added a second finger and felt Les reach over me to pick up the chains connected to the nipple clamps we were both still wearing. As he began to tug gently, I added a third finger and moved my lips to Tina's neck, where I sucked gently. The harder he pulled, the faster my thrusts got and the harder I sucked. He gave a sharp yank, causing us both to cry out, and when my thumb found Tina's clit and my teeth sank into the skin at the base of her neck, she exploded around my fingers, coming hard.

Les released the chains and began nuzzling my neck, kissing me right under my ear and making me squirm back against him. I felt him grow even harder, and I knew I wanted him again.

I sat up and crawled off the bed carefully. "Give me a couple of minutes," I said, grinning, before grabbing my bag and sneaking off to the bathroom. I saw him scoot closer to Tina and kiss her tenderly as I closed the bathroom door.

I spent five minutes in the bathroom getting ready. I got the large strap-on dildo I'd bought for this weekend out of my bag and pulled it on. I also threw on a robe so I could surprise them, as well as a bottle of lube for Les to use on me.

I walked back into the bedroom and smiled as they looked at me curiously. "Are you guys ready for the next round?" I asked. At their nod, I told Les to back away and Tina to roll over on her tummy. "Put a pillow under her hips please, baby."

Once he'd done that, I moved up to the bed, handed him the lube, and then undid the robe and let it fall to the floor.

Lester's eyes grew big as he caught sight of the colorful, eight-inch dildo attached to the harness down at my pussy. I put my finger to my lips and moved my lips near his ear. I licked the shell once and nibbled the lobe before whispering, "Use the lube and fuck my ass, baby. I want you in there so bad right now."

He gulped and nodded.

I climbed up on the bed and took the lube from him, pouring a bit onto the dildo before handing it back to him. I then used my hands to part Tina's thighs a bit, my fingers teasing her pussy. When she was moaning and moving under my hand, I knew she was ready.

I held the dildo steady and slowly slid into her from behind. She gasped as I filled her. When she saw Les out of the corner of her eye, she knew it was me, and that made her moan loudly.

"Relax, Tina. Just let it feel good."

I leaned over her, getting into a comfortable position so my ass was up in the air enough that Les could easily slide into me. I felt him move up behind me, and then suddenly, his tongue was on my hole, teasing me. I relaxed, knowing it would only hurt if I tensed up. As I slowly slid in and out of Tina, Les began dripping lube onto my hole. He slowly slid in a finger, pumping it in and out of me a few times before adding another.

When he had three fingers inside me, he added more lube, and then he took out his fingers and replaced them with the head of his cock. Each thrust of mine into Tina sent him a bit farther into my ass, until he was fully inside me. He began to move in sync with me, our thrusts timed perfectly. He gave a particularly hard thrust, and it pushed me forward enough that I went deep inside Tina. We all three made noises, from whimpers to moans, at the feelings.

Within minutes, Tina was trembling beneath me. I quickened my thrusts. Les knew we were close, so he reached around me and under the harness to begin stroking my clit as he thrust into me.

"Come, honey," he whispered.

I thrust harder and harder into Tina, and when she cried out, I let myself go, too. When my ass clenched around him, Les cried my name out quietly as he came.

We stayed like that for several minutes, all three of us coming down from our orgasms, until finally, Les pulled out of my ass and I pulled out of Tina. When Les got off the bed to make a quick trip to the bathroom, I unbuckled the strap-on and handed it to him to take with him and leave there for me.

Once he'd gone, I collapsed next to Tina and kissed her tenderly. Les climbed back up into the bed with us and lay on my other side. Tina fell asleep on her tummy with me facing her, my hand on her arm. Les snuggled in behind me, spooning against my back with his arm wrapped around my waist, as we both fell asleep again, soft smiles on all our faces.

~oooOOOooo~

A/N: Thank you so much for all the kind words throughout this posting! For now, this is the last one, but I won't mark it complete in case I get some inspiration at a later date. ;)


End file.
